Crazy in Forced Love
by booboobubbles
Summary: Lily Hates James and when she has to go through with an arranged marriage to him, she freaks... will she be able to go through with it without falling in love, or will she be caught in his trap?
1. Bad Luck or is it?

People were getting wild and insane in the wizarding world and the population was going down. they decided at the end of 7th year, they would randomly select boys and girls and have them marry and have atleast two boys and one girl before a divorce. it was the law and it was in stone.

Lily's year was the first year that had to do it. She and Kay ( her best friend) and Kara were so pissed about this. They complained about it 247 and But they couldnt do anything about it.

Dumbledore didn't like the new law at all. but he would be arrested if he didn't go through with it. he got the papers of randomly shuffled names and their "almost husbands"

James didn't like it at all either. what if he was stuck with marley mott ( a unattractive overweight girl with alot of acne). he was so nervous. maybe he would have triples and get divorced right away. he didn't know how this law came were they all drunk or something?

Sirius didn't really care.

Peter was grateful. How else would he get a wife?

Remus was scared. what if he's soon to be wife thought he was a monster with he's " furry little problem".

The day came closer and closer until it was finally here. the girls came down in the wedding dresses they had to buy and the boys in their tuxs. Lily did a quick layer of foundation and some blush. she curled her hair and swept it up so some of the curls escaped. Her dress was gorgeous, with lacey sleeves and a bell bottom.

Kat wore a hollter wedding dress that had a green ribbon around her waist. Her blue eyes stuck out of her head, while her brown hair was waved.

Cara wore a Long sleves dress that had the sleeves thatwere small and fanned out at the end.It touched the ground as was made of Silk. The stomach area was a see through material. she wore her raven black hair straighted, her bangs framming her face and bringing out her bright blue eyes. eyes.

Amy, a preppy slut Lily hated had a sleveless dress that cut as high as possible with out showing something no one wanted to see. ( well no one except really perverted guy, but lets face it that's like all the guys)

It was a very awkward situation. the hall was filled with white lace to car seat leather. The strong smell of axe drifted off the males in the room especially Peter. ( who had basically bathed in it). Lily wrinkled her nose. She hated that smell.

Dumbledore stood up from the long seat of professors, one dead. Snape was in a rather foul mood. "Why couldnt they have this in my day?" He mumbled under his breath.

Dumbledore pointed his wand to his throat, whispered a spell ( sorry i cant remember it ), and with a booming voice which filled the Great hall, he began to speak.

"Welcome to the mogs (Marriage of Gratudating students) I know some of you are Glad to be here, and others of you arent so happy. I disapprove greatly of this act that the Ministry is forcing upon your young backs, and I want each and everyone of you to know it, but unforunatly, can do nothing but follow it. The way we will complete this ceremony is first of all," He looked down at a page of notes in his hand, "We will all give you all a contract that you must sign with your right hand. This contract states that you will say "I do" and before a divorce, you will have two sons and one daughter. If you do not sign this contract, you will go to azkaban. " He gave a very dissaproving look at the paper at this time." Professor Mcgonagal, Will you finish?"

Professor McGonagal Pursed her thin lips together, but stood up, cleared her throat, and turned up the volume of her voice. "Very well, Next after you sign the contract, we will call your name along with your future spouse, well get this far before continuing," She pulled out another sheet. "The ministry of Magic ( She spat the name) has taken your names and have put you with who they think you would go with. when i call your name, please step into the aisle and wait for me to call the other name, then walk up the Aisle and into the room to the Left," the whole school looked to the door on the left.

"Alice Waters," a timid, But very pretty, Girl stepped out into the aisle with her dress covered in flowers. She looked very scared as she waited for Professor McGonagal to call the next name.

"Frank Longbottom," Alice breathed Out looking relieved. Lily smiled for the first time today. Frank and Alice had been going out since the 5th year. How perfect.

Frank stepped up and hugged Alice. Alice started crying. The whole school was smiling with happiness for them. He put his arm around her and they slowly walked up the Aisle and went into the room. The school's eyes turned back to the speaker.

"Kasey Wolgamoth," a Girl a little on the big side stepped out. Even though she was a little overweight, she had a pretty face and looked pretty good.

"Jake Fallow," A Skinny boy with red hair and glasses stepped out ( no this is not one of the weaslys, it's just a skinny guy with red hair and glasses). Kasey didn't look disgusted, but she wasnt glad about her soon to be husband.

Without touching, they walked up the aisle, and entered the room.

After a bunch more names and Amy was called. She walked into the aisle, happy with the attention she was getting.

"Peter Pettigrew," Amy's jaw dropped, she looked at the smile on peter's face and gaged. The whole school went mad with laughter. Amy, clearly pissed, started walking, Peter following her like a helpless rat ( hahahaha)

After the school had gone quiet again, Kay's name was called. Lily whispered " good luck" in Her ear before she walked into the aisle.

"Sirius Black," Several girls glared at Kay. Kay's mouth dropped. This couldn't be happening to her. She closed her eyes and opened them again. it was real. The one person she clearly hated was the person who she would have to have kids with? come on!

Sirius smirked. the girl who he had asked out all these year... was gonna be his wife... gonna have his kids. And she didn't have a choice, she couldn't say no go away and die for all I care. As they walked into the next room, Sirius put his hand on her hip. Kay smacked it away. Lily felt sorry for Kay, man did she hate that boy.

"Lily Evans," a big lump came up in Lily's throat as all eyes turned on her. she felt her self shaking. She stepped out into the aisle , hundreds of eyes burning into her.

"And um... Remus Lupin," McGonagal looked closely at her paper. James was now glaring at Remus's luck. Lily smiled. remus wasn't bad. He was good-looking, fit, and was really nice.Remus, gulped as James stepped on his foot hard. He didnt want it to go this way. He liked lily as a friend and everything. But his mate had a thing for her. This was only going to pry their friendship apart.

"Wait a second, that's to the other name, sorry, Lily Evans Goes to um... there we go, James Potter," Lily's smile faded as James's began. He grined the biggest Lily had ever seen him grin. It scared her. A rush of whispers went around the hall. Lily had hated james since Lily couldnt believe her luck. Her manicured fingernails she had done last night pinched her procelian white skin. She wasnt dreaming. She had rejected him her whole life only to get forced into a arranged marriage with him. how in this was justice. She was happy she was graduating because she would never have to see James Potter again. Now he was stuck in her life, even after they got divorced after three kids, she would still have to see him becuase he was going to want to see his kids, and for child support. This was NOT fair.

James looked into her Emerald eyes. He had told himself he would get her and even though she didn't want to, she was in his life for a good amount of years. He theaded his arm around hers, Lily pursed her Lips, but didn't say anything about it. All eyes followed them as the strided into the room. The room was big, and there were mini altersall around the room. Kay and Sirius were at one. Kay looked up as Lily came in gave her a look that said help me, then looked at james and gave her the look you need more help than me.

Her and James stopped in front of the open alter. James tried not to laugh at how much taller Amy was to Peter. He was trying to put the ring on her finger, but had put it on the wrong hand. She smacked his hand away and did it herself. Even Lily who was getting into her depressed state at the depress of her future, smiled to that.

The Old man that was the priest smiled incouragingly to James then Lily. " ARent we a perfect pair?" He said. James smiled his big smile, but Lily gave him her glare.

He crinkled under Her glare. " Well let's get started shall we?"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this  
man and this woman in virtual matrimony. Into this holy estate these two  
persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause  
why they may not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace.

James Potter, do you take Lily Evans to be your virtual wedded  
wife? Do you promise to love, comfort,  
honor, and keep him for better or  
worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both  
shall live?"

James smiled and with out looking at Lily said " I do"

"Lily Evans, do you take James Potter to be your virtual wedded  
husband? Do you promise to love, comfort,  
honor, and keep him for better or  
worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both  
shall live?"

Lily looked up from her looking at the floor and looked at James. His Hazel eyes poured into hers. she didn't have a choice, she had to say the two words she dreaded, she had to. She had signed the contract. why could she just say them?

"Lily Evans?" The priest said after a few awkard moments or silent.

"I do," She whispered, looking at the ground. She didn't know what she getting herself into.

" ok then, where were we," He looked down at his open book. " ok yes here it is...By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you  
**husband and wife.**  
You may now kiss the bride," Lily had forgotten about that part... she lefted her eyes off the ground looked into her husband's eyes for the first time. she was shaking. In his eyes were concern, a promise, and... love? what happened to the arrogance in his eyes that she was used to.

she felt James's hands on her waist, but she didn't pull away. His eyes were getting closer, and closer. so were his lips. His Lips finially touched hers. She melted in his arms. where was the Potter she knew? this wasnt him. This person was caring. She wanted to kiss him back. and she did. He pressed his lips gently against hers, not too harsh, but not lightly. His tongue begged enterance and she obliged. Slowly she stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Lily was slowly falling into James Potter's trap. All these years, she had wondered why so many girls lined up to see him. he was good looking and popular and everything, but so were alot of guys. Now she knew. Thinking of all the girls that had been inside his mouth she ended the kiss. She looked down. And then up at her husband.

James's grined at her, dreaming of that kiss for so long, think about how good it was going to be, was not even prepared for it. He had thought Lily would just be an ok kisser, because he scared away all the guys that were interested in her. then he thought of the summers. That must have been when she got so good, he thoguht. a pang of jealously ran through him. nobody was going to steal his Lily from him now. she was his.

Lily shook her head. what was she doing? This was James Potter, her nemisis, the arrogant, prideful, big headed bullying toerag Lily had hated from the moment she layed eyes on him. what was going on? she was getting deeper into the trap of James potter. And once she was in, it was almost impossible to get out.

a/n Hey people, you all know that i'm not very good at writing and like updating and everything, but ill try my best with this one... do you like it? is it weird? should i stop it? you decide! pleaseeeeeeeeee reviewwww!

p

l

e

a

s

e


	2. Letters and Graduation!

**Hey people, thanks for the great reviews, I'm going to keep this story up and not forget to update, because i have such wonderful reviewers! thanks!**

**true fairy lights: Amy is like snotty and preppy, but even if she is i still feel sorry for her. But i know what I'm going to do about her, She turns evill... just to let up on guilt.**

**cosmopolitan: thanks for the review! keep reviewing!**

**lonelygurl311: hey... thanks? for the review! weird, that's me ask anyone!**

**GIGGLE WOMAN**: **thanks for reviewing, omg, i love your name!**

**potterchik: I hope it'll be a good one, ill try my best!**

**Freja: hey, thanks for the review, I'm trying my best to keep up with all my mistakes, tell me if i do better on this chapter!**

**james4lily: thanks for the support and the review, ill try to update as quick as possible, i'm still in school...**

**ok, i tried to do everyone, if i didn't get you yell at me and then I'll rememeber you next time, i promise...**

**Ok, i know there's mistakes in it, I'm really trying to keep up with them. I'm writing this in Word Pad, so...**

**Ok enough on with the story.**

Lily shook her head. what was she doing? This was James Potter, her nemisis, the arrogant, prideful, big headed bullying toerag Lily had hated from the moment she layed eyes on him. what was going on? she was getting deeper into the trap of James potter. And once she was in, it was almost impossible to get out.

"It's sooo awful, when he kissed me, he tried to french me, but I was like, ewww... It was sooo gross and then...," Kay went on and on.

Cara ( I changed the spelling sorry people) got put with Remus, which was really good for her since she had a crush on him for a long time.

It was right after the ceremony and Dumbledore said to go right up, change into graduation uniform, and get back down. Lily was still in shock. She was married. When she was younger she dreamed of finding someone she loved dearly and imagined her mother there, crying for her, and her father as he gave her away. Walking up the aisle with people oh both sides looking back and whispering about how beautiful she was. That dream was crashed. Her mother died last year of cancer and her Father died a few months after that, leaving her sister as the only family she had left.

"So how was kissing th infamous James Potter?" Kay said with sarcasm. She was plopped on her bed, brushing out her hair before putting it in a messy bun.

"Ummm... it's hard to say...," Lily Droned releasing her hair out of the the hairstyle she had in. They had all changed into their graduation robes. Lily's head was spinning. She, Lily Evans, was married... to James Potter... what would her mother have said. She rememebered coming home for the holiday and rattling on and on about what a big head James Potter was, Her mother giving her advice. Muggles were always described as boring, working, people with bad attidues, that are suspisious. Lily's mother put life into the world with her laugh and personality. High head and stuborn, with red hair, She could smile and make people smile. Lily was alot like her.

"Ummmmm... Lily... what's this?" Cara asked through spaces in Kay's explaination about how Sirius tied his tye wrong on purpose just to annoy her.

" What's What?" Lily turned around to see a unopened letter in Cara's hand.

"This," She waved the envelope in her hand back and forth.

"Uhuh," Lily grunted her way of saying "I dunno know" She took the envelope out of Cara's hand. It had Lily's name on it in her... Mother's handwriting? What was this?

"Where did you find this?" Lily whispered quietly.

"In your trunk, I was looking for my graduation hat...," She droned on, but Lily couldn't hear her. How could it be from her mother, she died a year ago. She stared at her mother's handwriting, before carefully opening the letter. With her heart beating in her ear, and her hands shaking, she began to read...

My Dearest Lily,

I am so proud of you, darling. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew what a sucess you would be. When you got your Hogwarts letter, I was so excited for you. Just seeing the happiness in your face made me cry with joy, "Thank you god for sending my Lily to me" Even with Petunia's home, it wasn't enough and I missed your smile, your laugh, your personality. Without you around it was like a big chunk of my heart gone.

As you may know, I have a terrible thing called cancer. It isn't dieing that scares me, it's not being able to see you or Petunia or your father for a long time. I would die a million time over again, if I could just keep you in my arms. My sickness has taken a turn for worst, I just want you to know how much I love you with all my heart. And how much I'll miss you when I'm gone. Rememeber, be strong and be that Lily I know is in there. My beautiful Lily. I love you.

Mother

Tears ran down Lily's face. Her mother had sent this to her when she was still alive, a year ago. But it seemed to go right to Lily's heart and melt her anger and hard heart. Just like her mother often did. Even though she was supposed to have read this letter a while ago, she felt that her mother was speaking down on her from heaven. She needed the comfort and peace that letter brang to her right at that moment, and her mother, even though no longer alive, had given it to her. she looked towards heaven and silently thanked her mother.

"It was soooooo wonderful when I kissed her, I knew she liked it, even though she was the one to pull away first, I knew she wanted more. I mean did you see..." Sirius went on and on.

Remus sat on his bed running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do? How was he going to break it to Cara that he wasn't going to home once a month? Good thing that he was going to have a hat on, or else, his hair was going to be pretty messed up. He was glad that they had picked Cara. She was a great person and really nice and beautiful. But he still had to tell her.

James was in the bathroom brushing his hair, trying to get it to lie flat. No matter how much he brushed it, He was spring up, as if his hair were metal and a magnet was above his head. Angry, he cracked the brush in two, repaired it with his wand and stepped out of the bathroom, fumming.

"Why can't it... stay... FLAT?" Yelled James so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort heard it.

Peter chuckled a nervous laugh, then reliezed no one else was laughing, and stopped.

"So, How was kissing the Lily Evans? oh I'm sorry, now Lily Potter," Sirius said with sarcasm. He Held up a mirror and started admiring himself in his personal mirror.

"It was Bloody awesome, Dont know how she got sooo good! I thought I scared off all her admirmers," James grined his "scary" grin.

"Ummm... Prongs... did I tell you about that one time when She ki-," Sirius said nevously, but was cut off by James's glare.

"Nevermind...,'' Sirius ended awkwardly, and went back to staring at his reflection.

"How Was Amy, Wormtail?"James smirked.

"Never got the chance to find out. When I tried to kiss her, i guess she had a really big urge to piss or something cause she ran to the bathroom," Peter droned on confused.

James, Sirius and Remus were all laughing, and the really sad thing is that Peter just joined in to the laughing, not know that they were laughing at him.

"Hey, Prongs, Do you have your speech ready?" said Remus casually.

"My what? Oh crap,"

"Congraulations Class of 1986! ( I dont actually know the date they graduated) I am so proud of all of you! All parents, thanks you for coming to see this joyous occasion," Dumbledore boomed through the Great Hall. The sound of running of feet and a door slamming got everyone's attention to... James Potter, rushing over to his seat. Breathing hard, He said a quick sorry to Professor, then sat down next to Remus. Then he pulled out a notebook and started going over his just written speech, before he felt eyes burning into him. He spon around, and a pair of emerald eyes flashed, before she swong her auburn hair around to face the Dumbledore again.

"Today, you will all graduation from Hogwarts, and turn the page to the next chapter of your life. Listen carefully, Class of '86, for the sounds you hear tonight will last a lifetime. Store them up and save them in your hearts, for they are priceless. Each whisper, each tick of the clock is a reminder of something you've gained while here at Hogwarts. Pay attention, so when you hear them later in life you will remember. First before you get your degree, we will have the Head boy, James Potter, and the Head girl, Lily Ev- I mean Potter. Mr. Potter will now come to the stand," Dumbledore was about to sit down before James called, "Professor? Would you mind if Evan- I mean Lily went first?"

"Of course, Lily," Dumbledore sat down. Lily glared at James so hard that if looks could kill... James would be in Hell.

She stepped up to the stand smiling, and began her speech,

"Hello. As you all know my name is Lily Evans, ( a few people around her said "Lily Potter now," but she ignored them) Head girl of Hogwarts. I can's say that I enjoyed every moment of Hogwarts. There were times when I felt like punching something or screaming, and a few time I did. We all have our moments when we feel like crying or yelling. When something doesnt go the way we planned it. We all have our days when we feel like going back to sleep and never waking up again. I've felt and experienced every kind of these emotions. But this day is a chance to celebrate our sucess, so, our last chance to hug our teachers and thanks those who have helped us. Everything has to come to an end. And where there's an End, there is alway's a begining. Let's start that begining, but not forget The pages we have filled up. As my mother always said, "the three things you want to accomplish in life is to Live, Laugh and Love." I hope that now on, even single one of us learns how to Live, breathe once in a while, Laugh, Smile, enjoy the life you've been given, and to Love, even if you once hated the person with all you might mind and soul," She looked directly at James, when she said this. " Let's Enjoy life while we can. Congratulations Class of 89!"

The Great Hall clapped loudly as Lily made her way back to her seat, people patting her on the back.

James, Taking his notebook with him, He made it to the stand, set down his notebook and looked out at his audience and swallowed. Running his hand through his already messy hair, he took a breath before begining.

"Um... I think everyone here knows who I am. To be completely honest with you, I spaced out on my speech until Remus reminded me 10 minutes ago. I'll try to make the best of it anyway. Does anyone rememeber our very first day at hogwarts 7 years ago? well I know I do. That was the day I met my bestest mates. The day I pulled my first prank. The day we formed the group many of you know as the Marauadors. I will never forget that day. It was the start of the second stage of our lifes. today, I hope will be another day we will never forget as we enter stage three of our lifes. As we did at Hogwarts, we will have our days when we think we're in hell itself," Professor McGonagal glared at James, but didn't say anything." I'll miss Hogwarts, all the laughs we had, wwell... The Marauadors did. I definitely learned how to laugh in this school, even if not everyone was laughing with us. I need to learn how to live alot and how to love. We have completed so much, but we have alot more to complete. Let's all smile and let the good times roooolllllll," James ended with his infamous smile and went off to take his seat again.

**an Ok, i have been typing for days now ( feels like it) so you better review! how were the speeches? I'm sorry i made them up really fast, so they're probabky really badm but i tried my best. i need somemore ideas! help meee!**

**i'd like to thank my editor Archana, Let's all clap for herr!**

**woot wooot,**

**so leave me a review**

**and whatever you want**

**i know you want to press that button down there...**


	3. Punch, the noun

song by: Savage Garden

Let's all smile and let the good times roooolllllll," James ended with his infamous smile and went off to take his seat again.

"Ready?" Sirus Black questioned, brushing his hair for the millionth time.

James, who was lying on the floor, half asleep, slightly drooling, grumbed something about worms and turned over.

"PRONGS," Sirius said relizing that James was asleep. He smirked, pulled out his wand and conjured up a huge bucket of cold water, before going over to James and..."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," James's screamed a very femine scream while Sirius doubled over with laughter. James continued screaming dancing around, as if it made him less wet. After a while of this, James turned and glared at Sirius before bring his hand in contact with Sirius's perfect hair, causing it to go out of it's usualperfect place. Sirius's mouth dropped and a face that looked like he had just heard his Grandmother had died came onto his face. James grinned. taht move never failed to work with Sirius Black. If Snape knew that Sirius's weakness was his ebony hair on his head, he would actually suceed making Sirius's life a living hell, like he promised in the first year."Oh no you didn't," Sirius's hands flew to his hair, before he ran into the bathroom to spend another 15 minutes fixing his hair. James laughed and looked down at the watch on his wrist."Buger! Lily's gonna kill me! Sirius! We're going to be late," James ran bathroom door and flung it open, finding Sirius spraying... volumizing spray on his hair? As soon as James came in, Sirius, hid the bottle behind him.

"what's that... oh never mind ...Come on! It starts at 8:00! It's 8:10! Come on mate,"

"But-," Sirius gave the puppy eye to James, hoping to get 5 more minutes to fix his hair.

"No, now," James pushed Sirius out of the bathroom, dragged him down the stairs and into the commonroom, where two impatient females were waiting for them...

"Hello, ladies," Sirius said in a seductive voice that would make any woman weak at the kneesexcept the ones he was talking to.

"Cut the crap, your late," Kat snapped, before grabbing Sirius's arm and yanking him through the painting that lead out of the common room, Sirius struggling all the way. Lily giggled slightly before turning her glare on James.

"Your late," She snapped coldly.

"Sorry, Sirius was fixing his-," James was interrupted.

"Your still late," She reminded him. James sighed. These next few years were going to be hard. Was she going to do this everytime he came home late?

"I'm really sorry," James said sincerly? That was a surprise to Lily. James squinted at Lily. She was on the dark side of the common room and all he could make out ( hahahaha, make out, hahaha... sorry) was her vemon filled emerald eyes.

"Welll... um...Do you want to go?" James awkwardly said. He was still locked in Lily's eyes. Well that was before she stepped out..

"Sure," Lily said stepping into the light. James's jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous! her hair was down and straightened. Her eyes sparkling, seemed bigger. Her face looked flawless. She was wearing A butterfly shirt that had a corset in it, showing off her nice curves. The shirt was sleeveless, but Lily had covered it with a white see-through shrug. On bottom she wore a not too short, but not too long jean skirt, showing off her perfect tanned legs.

Lily faked coughed to get James's attention. James closed his gaping mouth, but then opened it to say, " You look... wow," She smiled, before saying " Thanks,"

"We'd better go...," Lily held out her left arm for James to take. He took it, noting how soft her skin was, and how good his wedding ring looked on finger. Together then walked through the Fat Lady and to the Great Hall for the thrid time today. There was a very awkward silence. Both of them were thinking about how to break it.

James's POV

Does she want to hear about quitich? no, she hates quitich she never came to any of the games... excpet one when she was going out with Sirius... I need to kill Sirius again. I need to make Lily like quitich... what about exams... no... that's not something I know alot about... gosh... why can't I just talk to her like I do the other girls...

Lily's POV

Does he want to talk about quitich... no I dont know how too much about quitich... I wonder if he know that he's gripping my arm to death... it kinda hurts... I think it's gonna fall off... Owww... What about our honeymoon? We have to talk about that? Might as well be now... But I don't how to bring that up... Omg! I hate the Ministry of Magic, I was all excited about leaving Hogwarts and never seeing James Potter again. But now that's...not possible... He's gonna be the father of my kids! Ewwwwww... don't think about that right now... I hope James brings something up soon... I think I'm going deaf...

Normal Pov..

When they got the the Great Hall, Lily though she was going to be deaf again. The group singing were really loud and Lily wouldn't be surprised if some of the creatures in the forest came up to investigate what the noise was. She forced her not to cover her ears. That would look so... tacky. The loud song ended and a slow one came on.

"Oh My Gosh... I love this song," Lily told James.

"Lily?" James, Looked at Lily, asking her silently to look at him too.

"Ya?" Lily said, granting James's wish. Her eyes hit him again, and the words that were going to come out failed.

"What?" Lily looked at James.

"Um... I was wondering... If maybe you wanted... to dance with me... maybe?" James forced out. Why could he ask every other girl to dance, but he stuttered with Lily?

If she was who she was a few days ago she would have said " No, Go and die in a hole for all I care!" but Lily would have to learn to care, James was in her life for a long time, maybe forever. She was going to ahve to get used to it, even if it meant dancing with the infamous James Potter.

"Ya... sure," Lily offered her hand to James and together they went into the middle of the dance floor. James wrapped his arm around Lily waist, while Lily put a hand on James's shoulder. They're hands touched as they began swaying to the music. Lily looked beside them at Sirius and Kat. Sirius had slid his hand down past her back. Lily heard a gasp from Kat and a slap hitting someone's face. Lily giggled softly, before turning back to her dance partner. He was looking at her smiling. All the times that she had seen James Potter, she never reliezed that his eyes were Hazel, almost green. His black hair stood up in back, but Lily could see his attempt to flatten it down. Out of spite, she smiled back at him. His smile somehow got bigger.

The song ended and very awkardly they split apart, clapping along with the others. Kat and Sirius were fighting like old married couples, which they were if you counted old as 12 hours.

"do you... uh... want some punch?" James stuttered again.

"That'd be nice," James headed off to get punch, and Lily stepped over to Kat.

" Soooooo...," Lily drew out.

"OMG! did you see him while we were dancing, he tried to make a move on me, it was sooooooooo sick! and then after I slapped him, he tried to like pull me in closer to him... it was the sickest experience of my life," Kat basically spat, afterwards, a moment of silence before people started talking again. Kat was going to sit down in a chair besides her, but Sirius came back at that moment and pulled the chair from under her. She hit the floor hard, followed by a loud groan and histerical immature laughter. Kat turned slowly around to face Sirius before jumping up, pulling out her wand and chasing him, shouting some particulary nasty words at him and once in a while shotting some curses at him. Quitich training was finially paying off with Sirius as he ran around the Great Hall a couple times before heading out of the room, Kat on his heels.

By then James was back with punch. Both James and Lily were out of breath they were laughing so hard. Lily leaned on James for support, and James smiled... again. Once Lily noticed what she was doing, she turned a light shade of pink and turned her weight over her feet. She laughed nervously again. James started laughing again, resulting in the spilling of both their punchs on the floor.

"Whoops," James said in between breaths.

"That's ok, I don't really care too much for punch anyway. Come on," Lily grabbed James's arm and dragged him to the dance floor again, where they put on a rather loud song. After it, James and Lily were both breathing very hard.

"And now a song requested by James Potter," the memeber of the band started playing the begining of a slow... very special song...

Lily turned to James, a look of unbelieve on her face. " How did you know?" She whispered in his ear. James grinned at her, before placing his hand on her waist...

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down over me...

Lily had put her head on James shoulder. James stomach did flips flops. After the song ended, Lily was still resting her head on his shoulder. James didn't relieze the song was over either. So they both just kept on dancing, not aware that all eyes were on them, or didn't care. It was like they were the only ones in the Great Hall. Remus grinned at them. For all these years James had said that Lily would fall for him, she finally was, no matter how much she denied it.

By the time Lily and James split it, a couple people had already left the dance. Both Lily and James were both very sick of standing up, so both of them went to sit at a table, picking up punch on their way back.

A very long silence followed. James, knowing he had to start the conversation this time too.

"Sooooo... where do you want to go?" James said looking at his shoes, then looking at Lily.

"Go where?" Lily asked, confused. James looked at his shoes again. Lily wondered what were so interesting about his shoes.

"um... on the... you know... Honeymoon?" James stated awkwardly.

Lily smacked her head " Ya, duh, um... I like Paris? or the beach... I don't know, where ever you want to go I'm fine with," Lily took a long drink from her punch, finishing it off.

"Ummm... I like the beach too, maybe on a cruise...,"

"Um... Potter I can't...I cant'... I can't swim...," Lily blushed a deep magenta.

James ran a hand through his hand, put on a stupid grin, "Are you serious? you really can't swim!"

"Nope, if you put me in water, I would drown..." Lily giggled slightly.

"Ok... that's out of the option,"

"I can like get in the ocean, cause it has a bottom to it," Lily said helpfully.

"I'll have to teach you how to do it," James grinned down at Lily.

Lily turned a darker shade of red, even her ears. "What?"

James looked at Lily thought it about it a moment, then laughed nervously before saying " Not that... I'll have to teach you how to swim! Maybe Hawii?" James offered.

"Ya! I've always wanted to go there...," Lily grinned a childish grin as if she were a kid again and she had just gotten a new toy.

"Hawii it is, ummmm... would two days from now be too short notice?"

"Um...Could you make it three days? Kat, Kara and I are-"

"That's perfect. Oh and if you dont mind, Could you call me James?"

"I'll think about it...this is crazy!" Lily took another sip out of her punch only to rememeber that she had drunk it all. She giggled ( i know again...) before standing up to get somemore punch.

James stood up too. " No let me,"

"No, I'm already up, I can get my own punch," People around them started backing away. Lily and James were known to get in big fights starting with the stupidest things. They had been so... calm today. Everyone knew they would get in a fight sooner or later.

"No really, I can do it! I'm your husband!"

"Oh you think I can't do it?" Lily scolded at James.

"No it's not that-" James groaned inwardly. He knew they were going to get in a fight soon or later, right now he would rather take the later.

"I'll let you know Potter, I am perfectly capable of anything that you are. Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't do anything more or less than you, Why don't you get that in that thick head of yours?" Lily spat out his name with venom.

"I highly doubt you can do anything that I can do just as good as me!"James almost shouted arrogantly. Remus groaned. He knew this would happen. When someone yelled at James, he got arrogant fast.

Lily gave him a stone cold glare. "TONIGHT I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED AND I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A CHANCE SOONER. BUT RIGHT NOW, I KNOW I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW YOU, AND I DID THE RIGHT THING. YOU ARE AN ARROGANT SELFISH, BIG HEADED PRAT AND YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!"

The whole room was quiet by then.James was standing mouth open gaping at her.

She ran. She ran right out of the Great Hall. Away from her problems, away from Potter. She would find Kat and they would both complain about their husbands together. Kat would be the only one to understand. Running up a corridor, she rounded the corner to see... Kat and Sirius making out?

Lily blinked. and she blinked again. No matter how many times she blinked she could get the image of Kat and Sirius swaping spit, straining for breath. How could that be? Kat was near killing Sirius when she chased him and now she was letting him stick his tougue in her mouth? not wanting to disturb their... make out session, She crept out of thecorridor and headed towards the common room. She was glad to find that no one was in the common room, so she ploped down on the couch and laid down. Quickly, she was fast asleep in a world that did NOT have anything to do with James Potter.

"Um... James?" Remus said with caution. When James was mad, he could snap your head off.

"What?" James snapped.

"I think you should go... and apoligize to Lily," Remus advised.

"But-"

"If you don't do it now, she might never forgive you, if you don't now" Remus was always the one to give advice, and his advice was always the right one and James knew it.

"uhfffghhhhhhhhhhhh," James put his head in his hands and groaned.

"James-"

"I know I know, I'm going," James stood up, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Yes..." Remus said under his breath before returning to Kara.

A/n I know i know... It's been a while. I kinda got grounded from the computer for a while and then when i tried to put this on, my computer was being reeeeeeeeallly stupid and it says there's like a problem or something.

I have 5 weeks of camp this summer and i'm going to Utah for 2 weeks so I'll try my best to keep up with this, please review, give me your complaints, compliments ...whatever...

i lovveeeeee my reveiwers!

REVIEW!


	4. Weird cravings and mood swings

**Ok, I'm back from utah and i'm done with this chapter. i want some good reviews. ok final thing here**

**Lily**

**Katrina- Kat**

**Cara**

**final spellings.**

James slowly trudged back to the Common Room, dreading what was going to happen to his pride. When he reached the Fat Lady, mumbled "Bludgers" and stepped inside. The fire, which was usually alive with flames, crackling merrily, was now dead, the ashes all that remained. James spotted Lily. He didn't know she was asleep til he was right next to her.

Her arms were wrapped around her legs, in an attempt to stay warm. With a mumble sparks flew from James's wand into the faire, so once more it was burning, adding warmth to the room. Lily's once perfect hair was messed up, her curls flattened from sleeping on them. A piece of her Auburn hair fell on her face. James gently, as to not wake her, tucked it behind her small ears. He noticed something about her. About all the girls he had dated during his years at Hogwarts had had atleast one piercing in each ear. Some of them had quite a few. But Lily's ears didn't have any piercings. James decided that he liked it that way. Lily groaned and flipped over onto her back.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I know we get into disagreements alot, It's my fault. I'll get better, I promise. I'll be a good husband!"

Grunt.

"Soooooo... we're going to Hawii? Sounds like a blast," James said sounding like a 5 year old kid.

Grunt.

"Nice to know your excited too,"

Grunt.

"Soooo... your name is Lily Potter now... sounds good huh?"

Grunt.

"I think it sounds super great. I'm glad I'm married to you and not to someone else,"

Grunt.

James sighed. Talking to himself/asleep Lily was fun, but was getting old.

"...James?" Lily rubbed her eyes, yawning. She opened her emerald green eyes a little, sqinting a little up at him.

"Yes?" James answered. A twange of guilt twisted slightly in his stomach. He had wooken Lily up...

"Go away,"

That wasn't what he had expected from her.

"What?"

"I'm sleeping! Bugger off,"Lily rolled over away from James.

"But...You know...,"

"What?" Lily snapped. James reminded himself in the future never to wake or talk to Lily when she had just waking up. It could scare Voldemort.

"Tonight is... it is...," James tried.

"Spit it out," Lily glared.

"Our wedding night...," James said quickly and quietly.

Lily looked up at him with questioning eyes before they ( her eyes ) turned into understanding.

James started shrinking back, ready for the explosion. Well little did he know that Lily Evans was not that predictable.

She turned red, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She laugh. It started little but it got louder.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," She cackled.

James sat there dazed and confused. Why was she laughing? He was being sincere and serious! Girls and their weird moods...

"That's a good one James, I knew you were a prankster, but a comedian?" She set off into a new range of giggles that sounded strangly like the wicked witch of the west. Rule # 1 never ever talk to Lily when she just wook up.

"um... Lily? For once I wasn't kidding."

"This is more desperate than asking me out every two seconds," She stopped laughing and an silence filled the room.

James ran his hands through he's' already messy hair.

Lily watched him. For some reason his hair looked very appedizing. She had a sudden fierce desire to run her hands through it. She really wanted to touch it.

"Um... Lily why are you licking your lips?" James asked.

Lily didn't even know she was. All she could consentrate on was his hair and how it would feel.

"What?"

"Are you ok Lily?" James asked suddenly very scared. Lily was coming towards him, her eyes set on his... hair?

"Huh?" Lily said, bringing herself out of her... I dont know what to call it... day dream?

"Lily?"

"What?" Lily was still yearning to run her hands through his black hair.

"Are you-," He was stopped by Lily standing up, coming towards him. He was a goner. Goodbye to quittich, good bye to Sirius. goodbye to-

Was Lily... Playing with his hair? He slowly opened he eyes to see Lily Evans running her hands through his- James Potters- Hair?

"Umm... Lily?"

Lily, reliezing what she was doing, shook her head and sat back down bright pink, not from anger... but from embarrasment?

"Lily looks cute when she's embarrased" James thought. "and when she was running her hands through his hair it felt... good,"

"Yes?" Lily abruptly said. "Isn't it ok for me to run my hands through my husband's hair?" That was the first time she said that James was her husband. It made James feel as if it were settled not and not just a dream.

"ummmmm... o-k sure," James said awkwardly.

"Well... goodnight," Lily started towards the girl's staircase.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" James pleaded.

Lily cackled all the way up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Jaems could still hear her laughing.

"That was odd... I ddin't know that Eva- Lily had mood swings...,"

**REVIEW!**


	5. Messy Hair and kisses

Lily woke up from a very small crack in the curtains around her bed, shining an extremely bright and painful light for someone who has to have absolute darkness when they dream. Lily growled a very animal like growl and yanked the curtains shut rather violently, causing them to rip and even more light to land on a not so happy Lily. Lily grabbed her pillow with a bit too much strength and threw it with the same amount of force at the rip in her curtain. This action, aside from Lily losing her pillow into the abyss beyond her warm snug gable bed, did absolutely nothing, except for making Lily even angrier. Making a loud screeching noise, slightly sounding like a dying, or extremely sick cat, She trudged into the bathroom and locked the door, muttering " Stupid cheap Hogwarts curtains..." the whole way.

First thing she did was take a warm shower that seemed to cool her off. She got out dried herself off and stepped into her room, in a good mood. Looking to Kay's bed, she noticed and wondered why there wasn't a body in it, but thinking of it only made her mind spin slightly and pop that picture of her and Sirius...Ewe...Oh my gosh! Cara was gone too! What the heck!

Opening her closet, Lily picked out a very cute red and gray Holter top dress, cutting a few inches above the knee. It tied in back, showing off Lily's hourglass and perfect figure. She picked out some very cute tie up the leg shoes that matched. Entering the bathroom, she splashed her face with cold water. She was married. That sentence seemed impossible to Lily. She is married to James Potter. You can imagine...

A growling in her stomach made her brush her hair and do her makeup very fast. When she came back into the room, Kay drifted in, looking like thunder had hit her. Her hair was so messed up, each piece going this that, a Bobbie pin every now and then randomly on a piece of screwed up hair. Lily raised her eyebrows at Kay.

"So... Where were you last night, hmm?" Lily smirked. Both Kay and her both knew where she had been and she knew that Kay knew that she knew. Kay decided to remind Lily of that.

"We both know where I was. I know that you know where I was," Kay glared at Lily, who was now hunched over with laughter.

"How was it?" Lily said and almost stopped breathing she was laughing so hard.

Kay glared.. Memories of last night came back to her and she blushed , something that Kay didn't do a lot.

She pushed Lily out of the dorm (It didn't take that much effort, due to how hard Lily was laughing). Lily laughed all the way down the stairs, and all the way down to through the Portrait Hole (Dear Girl, What ever is the matter?), And all the way to the Great Hall.

There she choose a spot all by herself and started eating pancakes with Syrup and Raspberries. Raspberries were Lily's favorite fruit.

Looking slowly around the Great Hall, Lily noticed that not a lot of people were there and those that were, had very messed up hair. Lily's mouth dropped. Was she like the only one that didn't...? This was insanity! Didn't anyone have any self-control! Lily proudly wore her perfect straight hair. She was very proud that it wasn't screwed up.

Cara and Remus walked in holding hand and smiling at each other shyly. Lily rolled her eyes. Cara's curly hair was now extremely frizzy. Remus's hair looked almost almost as bad as James's hair usually was. Almost. Speaking of James...

Lily's head snapped around, resulting in a snap of Lily's neck. She was confronted with a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. " My gosh his eyes are like almost green! Gorgeous!" Lily pinched herself under the table. She tried to glare at him, like she would at any other time... But she couldn't! Lily didn't know what had come over her. Her lips suddenly weren't a part of her. The devil himself had taken over them. She smiled quite a scandalous smile back at him. What had she just done? Had she just flirted with Potter? It wasn't natural! Oh... But those eyes... Lily felt her knees weaken. What was happening to her? Knowing he was still watching, she flipped her nice non-messy hair.

Cara and Remus kissed, both blushing at the looks they were getting, and Remus went to sit down next to James and Cara, Lily. Lily had to smile. It was one of those moments when you see this really beautiful couple holding hands and you just have to smile moments. It was cute.

Cara sat down across from Lily before smiling happily at Lily. She started dishing up some eggs on her plate. Lily grinned. She just couldn't resist.

"So... Have fun?" Lily broke off into heaps of giggles at her own joke and Cara blushed scarlet. James who was still staring at Lily in a trace smiled. Lily's laugh was so cute. What were they talking about? Probably makeup or something.

Cara hit Lily hard on the arm. "Oh my gosh Lily. Your every bit as immature as James!" Lily stopped laughing immediately.

"What? I am not!" Lily defended. Thinking back to all those times...

_ "Hey Lily, I can see your underwear through that skirt"_

_ "You're just a poop breath,"_

_ "That isn't fair!"_

_ "I see London I see France, I see Lily's underpants!"_

_ "You're just a meanie!"_

_ 'Professor McGonagal, I got to let out my lizard really bad!"_

_ "I'll give you a piece of gum if you kiss me"_

_ "I'll leave Snapey poo alone if you go out with me!"_

She was not that immature!

Cara gave her the "look" Before taking a swing of pumpkin juice. Lily continued to think. She wasn't. She couldn't be. Nu uh. No way. No way possible. No veno. She was not as immature as Potter.

"I also just saw you flirting with him," Cara pushed, trying to get Lily to blush scarlet, like she had. Lily dropped her jaw. "_Shoot is it that obvious?" She thought before pinching herself again._

"I WAS NOT!" Lily loudly said. Cara raised her hand, swinging it back and forth as a symbol for Lily to shut up.

"FLIRTING!" Cara got frantic! She raised a finger to her Lips and shushed her. Lily ignored her.

"WITH" "_don't say it Lily... His right behind you_!" Cara thought desperately, trying to get the thought to Lily. She was never good at that.

"POTTER," Lily finished proudly. She glared at Cara, then nodded so that Cara knew what she said was a fact. _'It wasn't even straight out flirting, and it was just a little bit_!'

"Hey Lily," James said easily behind Lily. _'Crap'_

Lily's eyes got enormous as she released that Potter had heard everything. She spun around fast, resulting in her neck popping, and knocking James's Potter off balance. Being the Quitdich player that he was, (_"With such a hot body No I didn't just think that! pinches herself under the table)_ he got right back on balance, and landed a little too close for comfort next to Lily.

Lily didn't reject. Cara got up and went over to sit next to Remus quickly. _'Thanks Cara'_

James was grinning like mad right next to Lily. Lily was blushing? James put an arm around Lily. Squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for an explosion, he was surprised. He was expecting his ears to be ringing with sound, his face red from a slap, or his nose broken from a punch, maybe a pain in his...

But Lily just sat there, Her big eyes open, in obvious shock. James smirked. How much could he get away with? '_Don't do it Lily don't do it," Lily thought desperately in her head'_

He got even closer to Lily and whispered in her ear, causing Goosebumps to go up her arms, " I love that dress on you, It looks hot," '_that's it I can't do it anymore,"_

He looked at Lily for signs of disapproval. He found none. What he found was something that surprised him. She smiled. Yes that's right. She smiled.

That was nothing compared to what she did next.

She kissed him.

A?N Sorry, if that was short, I'm trying to update all my stories and I still got Homework, and Omg, please give me some review to keep me going, please?

Hahahaha, I hope this chapter was good, tell me if it was or wasn't

Press the pretty button!

Love ya,

Mandi


	6. Sunny shopping sprees part 1

LILY"S POV

I came into my dorm room and changed back into my pajamas, using my wand to clean off my makeup, every intention on going back to bed, hoping to wake up and have the morning be a dream. Haha, I wish I had that much good luck. Wait… What did I just do??? I just kissed James Potter!

Oh my gosh, I'm so screwed!! Well… so is more than half the school but… ughhh… Why? Why did I kiss him?

_That's not the right question to ask yourself, now is it?_ Whoa! Who the hell was that!?

Who the hell are you?

_I'm your conscience…_

No way! That's so cool!

_Hmm… Never quite got that reaction…_

What's your name? Can I call you Bob?

_No you can't._

Go away, your mean.

_I'm here to help you, tell you what wrong and right. Together, we can achieve great things! We-_

What did you mean that's not the right question?

_Well…( it/he/she sounded a bit upset that I didn't let him/her finish her justice, feel good speech/lecture)_

Well…

_Well…the right question is…Why did you like it?_

What??!!! That's crazy! I didn't like it! That's why I ran from the hall. I didn't like it. It was probably just… I don't know. I didn't like it. That's for sure.

_Or maybe you ran from the hall because you knew that you like it._

I did not like it.

_Did too._

Did not.

_Did too._

Did not!!

……..

………

………

_Did too._

I don't like you at all go away!

_Fine, fine, feisty…red heads…_

GO!

_I'm going… I'm going…_

Maybe I'm going insane; talking to myself… maybe that's it. Maybe if I go and lie down for a while it will go away and I'll be ok again. I'll still be married though. Ughhh…

Kay came out of the Bathroom looking like little miss perfect, makeup done and her hair in a neat ponytail coming out of the back of her head, singing a song from Annie about the sun coming out. She spotted me and twirled and danced her way over to me while saying, "Lils!!! Get you lazy butt out of bed we're going shopping!!" she stopped twirling and stared at me with her blue eyes. I mean that's just amazing she was just grumpy, her hair was messed up as hell, and she looked like Frankenstein's bride! And now she looks like one of those people on the cover of a magazine, laughing and smiling. It's like she had a serious paradigm shift.

Me, however, do not have my makeup done and am in a rather foul mood now that there is voices in my head speaking with me… maybe it was my grandma… she was always telling me which was right and wrong. It's grandma back from the dead! Ahhh…

Kay didn't even look dismantled that I didn't follow her delightful suggestion. Her Barbie face just went from happy to like…challenge? Uh oh, she's going into her nu uh you didn't phase. This is not good.

"So… What I want to know is, are you going to shower on your own, or am I going to have to HELP you?" she put her hands on her hips like she was scolding a child.

Swallowing I scoot back onto my bed, hoping that Kay was joking… She wasn't. She stepped forward in her Marykate heels she got at maces for full price. (Her family is rich and now that she's with Sirius, they are gonna be like the richest people in the world. Lucky. I'm just average. But wait…Isn't Potter like rolling in gallons? Whoa! I'm Rich!) I let out a my Lily scream, and flip off the bed. Crack. That was my back…

"Owwww… My back!" I yell out in agony. It doesn't seem that Kay cares very much, because she's still glaring at me menacingly.

15 minutes later

Did I mention how much I hate cold showers? Brrrrr…. I hate Kay.

"Lily! Hurry? Please?" Kay said from outside the door. The sad thing is I don't even remember how I got in here. All I can remember is crack of my back and pain. When I am living with James Potter and am filthy rich, I will make sure that I will never have to take a cold shower again. Ever.

I respond to Kay's Impatience with a caveman-like grunt. I can hear Kay's glare from behind the curtain and the door, and I know that she is going through her closet right now looking for something that looks hotter on her than what she is wearing now. Or she is picking out an outfit for me. Either one. How do I know? When you've shared a dorm with someone for 7 years, you know these things. Believe me.

I can't stand it anymore! I don't care if there is still soap on me; I'm getting out of this below 0 freezing hell. I hate goose bumps. They just like little zits that appear all over your body and make you even colder.

As I dried myself off, I thought that this might be the last shower that I ever take at Hogwarts. I miss freezing cold showers so much.

It was so weird. Everyone in my grade was married. Probably half the population was pregnant. I'm so glad I'm not pregnant. That would be like the worst situation ever, being pregnant with Potter's baby. Nasty. Gross. Ewe. Well it could have been worse. I could have gotten Malloy. Then all of my kids would be mini Malfoys/slytherins and I would be forced to live in a house that supports the manic that killed my parents. Looking at it that way, I'm quite grateful with Potter.

Why did I kiss him? I've always hated Potter, why did I do that? It was stupid, stupid, stupid. I am stupid. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. That I just run around kissing big headed, but extremely hot, jerks. Wait… did I just call Potter hot? Well… Even though I would never admit it in a million years, I do think Potter is attractive. With his hazel almost green eyes, his perfect nose, and his knee weakening smile, not to mention his awesome biceps, he would be called hot any day in my book.

Wait…What am I talking about? Did I just say that Potter has awesome biceps? Asides from the fact that it is true it is a completely insane thing for me to say. I sound like one of those boy-crazed, mindless, giggly, perfect, gossiping James Potter fan club members. Potter is a git that asks you out every day. He's the one that just wants to snog you senseless so you can worship the ground he walks on just like the whole Hogwarts female population, aside from Kay and Cara.

Kay was singing outside of the Bathroom and I was afraid. Being brave like a Gryffindor, I opened the bathroom door, finding Kay in a different outfit. Very different. Kay's style was always jeans and shirts, she hated everything formal. But there she was standing there, looking cheerful in a bright yellow short summer dress.

She shrugged her shoulders and spun around, her dress flaring up in the air. "So… what do you think?" hmmm…. What do I think? I think that she looks like freakishly happy housewife that is very freakishly happy. But do I tell my friends that? Of course not!

"I think you look…very cheerful!" I decided. I didn't want to be the one that told her that she looked like the cast off desperate housewives, someone else could do that. She was too happy.

"Thanks, I liked it a lot. Are we girls still going on a strictly clothes no boys shopping spree?" She crossed the room and picked up a white purse, opening it and started to count out some money. Oh my gosh! That's a lot of money! She never had that much money before! What the heck?

"Where did all of that come from?" I asked with wonder and surprise. She looked up and smiled glamorously. Yes it's true her family was rich, but she never had a lot of spending money. Her parents were really into the not spoiling thing. She had an account that opens on her 21 birthday though. Then she will be rolling in cash. Literally.

"Certain privileges come with being the wife of an heir to a fortune. Shopping is on me today girls!" She spun around again and started to sing.

Cara opened the door, already dressed and ready. "Ready girls?" She said in an also friendly voice. I feel like in the sunshine club! Everything is so optimistic!

I smile. I am, after all, part of the sunshine club. If both of my friends were in such a good mood, why should I bring them down? I sighed. "Ok, let's go!"

I didn't know what I had gotten myself into.


End file.
